Pucktana is Back
by ilovenayar
Summary: Glee season 4, Santana and puck both live in LA they reunite and and disco ver feelings for each other they didn't know they had. Pucktana fanfic
1. Chapter 1 hi

CHAPTER 1

(Season 4)

Santana lives in LA at university still being a cheerio.

Puck also lives in LA and works as a pool cleaner.

One day Santana and the Cheerios were at their practice, Santana and her roomates Dany and Emily arrived at their room

-"I'm sooo tired"- Santana said as she laid down on her bed -"mmm ... I heard you broke up with Britney"- Dany said -"Yes...I mean I love her but the distance...It just...It wasn't working"-Santana said as a tear felt down on her cheek -"Sorry"-Dany said -"It's Okey"-Santana smiled .

-"So, do you want to go to the pool? you know to relax a little bit"- Emily said. Santana and Dany smiled -"Yes it's been a long day, and the coach is a bitch she always bothers me"- Santana said Emily laughed -"Ok so let's get our bikinis and go downstairs"-They all smiled.

Dany had a blue bikini, Emily had a pink one with dotes. Santana was wearing a black bikini , she looked smokin hot. -"I look so hot, I always do"- Santana said, she always likes to presume her hot body.

They went downstairs to the pool, they laid down on the bunks , they were tanning.

Santana was so popular at her university she was one of the hottest girls at the whole university, of course they knew she was lesbian but that doesn't made her be hotter less, every boy likes her, so when she was tanning every guy keeps staring at her.

-"

Whoa, Santana looking good today, well, you always do"- Matt, one of the most popular boys in school said -"I know, maybe we can meet later Matt"- she said Matt bit her lip as he looked down her body

Santana loved to turn the guys head. Matt left. -"Obviously he likes you, I mean he's always staring at you"-Emily said-"I know but, I mean of course I'm still attracted to men, but...I'm lesbian"-"Maybe you aren't?"- Dany said -"Oh shut up Dany-" Santana said.

Suddenly Santana saw a known face, Oh God it was Noah Puckerman, the man who Santana had so many times hooked up with.

He was there to clean the university's pools. Of course he was surrounded by all the girls of the university he still looks so hot.

-"Whoa the pool cleaner is so sexy"- Dany said as she bit her lip-"Yes, and his Mohawk "-Emily smiled.

-"Tell me, He's Noah Puckerman, I can't believe he's here"- Santana said with a little smile on her face, actually she was happy to see him -"Do you know him?"-Enily asked -" If I know him?, I have slept with him so many times, he's a douchbag, but of course he's hot"-Santana said looking at him biting her lip.

Suddenly Puck turned around and looked at Santana. he was so glad to see her, and also amazed she looked so hot. As he looked at her he bit his lip looking down her body.

They locked looks. They both stared at each other for like 2 minutes, when finally Puck walked over to where Santana was.

-"Look who's here, Noah Puckerman"- Santana said smiling -"The one and only"-Puck said smiling

-"Santana Lopez"- puck said -"that's me"- Santana smiled.

-"Puck these are my roommates Dany and Emily"-"Hi"- Emily and Dany said. Dany and Emily they were both hot, but Puck was just focusing on Santana.

-"Hi, sooo Santana, maybe we could catch up later"- Puck said smiling

-"Yeah, maybe we could Puckerman"- Santana said flirtingly.

Santana and her roommates left the pool. Puck started cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After going to the pool the girls returned to their room. They spent the next two hours watching TV and hearing music. Santana was still thinking about Puck, she had slept with him so many times that it was inevitable to feel something for him.

Santana was wearing ripped shorts and a white long tank, she had a brown stripped headband and a brown sandals.

-"I'm going to go downstairs for a drink, does anybody want something?"-Santana asked -"A frappe please"- Emily said -"Ok"-.

Santana went downstairs -"Two frappes please"- she said to the waitress, when she saw that Puck was still there cleaning the pools, it wasn't his fault those pools were enormous.

-"Hey, jewfro, youre still here?"- Santana said laughing -"Don't call me that and yes, this fucking pools are enormous"- Puck said, he looked so tired, and there was a big heat so he took his shirt off.

All the girls were staring at him he looked so hot.

-"Oh please Puckerman, mature, we're at university now, well at least I am"- Santana said rudely trying to hide that she was turned on by Puck shirtless.

-"Oh please, You know you like it"- he said with his smug smile.

-"Mhm, Sure I do"-she said sarcastically.

-"Hey, here you have"-a random girl said giving Puck a cold drink

-"Oh thanks babe"- Puck said smiling.

When girls liked Puck they did anything he asked for so...

The girl left.

-"You haven't changed at all"- Santana said laughing -"No I haven't...I see that you either"-

-"Right"- she said.

-"So what if we meet later...you know to catch up and stuff"- Puck said a little bit shy.

-"I don't know, my coach is a bitch, she's like 40 and she can't even make a freecking cartwheel , so I don't know if she is going to let me but...I'll try"-she said smiling he smiled back.


End file.
